


Kiss Me Babe, It's Christmas Time

by Thenightbelongstodreamers



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Music, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenightbelongstodreamers/pseuds/Thenightbelongstodreamers
Summary: As you looked around the bare interior of the Tardis, you came to the conclusion that some festive cheer was sorely needed.





	Kiss Me Babe, It's Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr but I was struck down by their flawed flagging system so decided to also post on here. If you haven't heard Owl City's 'Kiss Me Babe Its Christmas Time' you should - it's very cute!

You loved the lead up to Christmas. The lights, the Christmas adverts that tugged at your heartstrings, the growing excitement as the big day approached, but your favourite part of the Christmas season was the music. It was hard to pick out your favourite Christmas song as you adored all of them especially the ones about love. You were a romantic at heart, even more so at Christmas time.

You and the time travelling gang as you were affectionately called had decided to spend Christmas with the Doctor and as you looked around the bare interior of the Tardis, you came to the conclusion that some festive cheer was sorely needed. Seeing that everyone else was preoccupied, you took it upon yourself to remedy the lack of decorations.

“Doctor? Can I make a request?” The blonde time lord….time lady glanced up from the console and smiled at you. It was becoming hider to deny your attraction to the slightly eccentric woman, especially when she smiled at you like that.

“Always.” You blushed and averted your eyes. Had you looked up you would have blushed harder at the adoring look on the Doctors face.

“She really is beautiful.” The Doctor thought to herself.

“Could we maybe…decorate the Tardis for Christmas?” Ryan, who had been playing on his phone up until now perked up and cheered from the corner.

“Wicked! There’s way more room in here than back home – we could have a proper tree and everything!”

“And lights, although this place is permanently lit up.” Yas called from the far corner.

“What do you say Doc?” Graham asked as he joined his younger companions. “It’s not festive without a bit of tinsel” The Doctor, suddenly overwhelmed by her companions glanced at you and bit her lip as you giggled in excitement.

“Please?” Accepting defeat, she nodded and grinned as the four of you cheered and began making plans.

“We need tinsel obviously. Doc can we pop back to Sheffield and get some supplies?”

“Can we get a real tree?!”

The Doctor, who had been staring at you as you scribbled down items you needed to collect from Sheffield jumped up in excitement.

“A real tree! I love a real tree, not had one for years. Then again I haven’t had a quiet Christmas in even longer. Let’s go shopping fam!” With a flick of a switch, the Tardis was flying through space and time towards Sheffield, England.

\- - -

“Seriously how much tinsel are you gonna put on your side?”

“Oi, you don’t hear me criticising your decorating skills. Your gran loved tinsel.”

“Yeah but not that much. It looks tacky!”

“You what!?”

You and Yas shared a smile as Graham and Ryan bickered over the tree decorations. The Doctor had managed to convince the Tardis to turn down the main lights and you were busy stringing fairy lights along the alcoves, the tiny bulbs casting a soft glow around the large room much to everyone’s delight. You wobbled on the ladder as you stretched a bit too far and The Doctor sprinted across the room to steady it. You glanced down and flashed a grateful smile at the older woman who tipped the Santa hat she was wearing in acknowledgement.

“We need Christmas music, any recommendations?” Yas fished around in her pocket for her phone and opened her music app. Ryan’s suggestion for a rock cover of Jingle Bells was quickly shot down by Graham, whose suggesting of Frank Sinatra was vetoed by Yas. You began climbing down the ladder and took the Doctor’s extended hand gratefully as you wobbled on the last few rungs. She removed her Christmas hat and flung it onto the control panel as you reached out to smooth a strand of hair that was sticking up.

“What should we do now?”

“Come on Y/N give us a good song from this century”

The Doctor and Yaz spoke at the same time and you glanced at the Doctor before suggesting a song which had been going around your head all morning.

“Kiss me babe it’s Christmas time?”

“Ok.” You felt a tug on your wrist and stumbled backwards a step, the doctor reaching out to steady you and pull you flush against her. Your gasp of surprise was muffled by her lips as they locked onto yours. Your eyes went wide as her thumb stroked your inner wrist and you melted into her, your fingers reaching up to grip the front of her shirt as the tip of her tongue brushed your upper lip.

“Um doc?” Both of you ignored Graham’s attempts to interrupt you and he coughed again in embarrassment, sharing a desperate look with Yas who was barely keeping her laughter contained. 

“Doc!” The blonde pulled away as Yaz shouted at her but continued to hold you tight against her, her eyes growing wide as she suddenly remembered where she was and who was surrounding her.

“Kiss me babe, it’s Christmas time is a song.” Yas waved her phone, clicked play and bit back a laugh as the first notes of Owl City’s adorable Christmas hit filled the air. The Doctor’s cheeks burned with embarrassment and she dropped your wrist to rub the back of her neck.

“Oh…I knew that….I mean I didn’t …I mean –“

“Let’s finish putting up the decorations.” She said to Ryan and Graham, who had grown incredibly interested in their shoes. “Give these two a chance to recover.” You glared at Yas who stuck out her tongue before reaching for a box of tree decorations.

The Doctor hovered just behind you, unsure whether she should apologise or throw herself out the door into space. You took pity on the woman and reached for her hand, tugging her towards a secluded corner.

“I’m sorry.” The Doctor began, her hands clenching and unclenching as she struggled to compose herself. “I didn’t know it was a song! It’s been years since I’ve listened to earth music.” Her cheeks were still red and her shirt was ruffled from where you had gripped it. Ignoring her apologies you reached out to tug the fabric back into place, your fingers smoothing out the wrinkles you had created. She stuttered as your fingers brushed against her warm skin and you glanced up as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. You stared transfixed and subconsciously licked your own lips in response.

“I….I thought you were…I mean I definitely wanted to…but maybe you…” Placing your finger on her lips you leaned close as the chorus of your new favourite song filled the air.

“Y/N?” Your name was muffled by your finger and you smiled lovingly at the woman. You dropped your hand and leaned in close, your lips brushing against the shell of her ear.

“Kiss me Doctor, it’s Christmas Time.” She grinned and leaned forward, her left hand cradling your cheek as she pressed you gently against the opposite wall. Your lips quickly found hers and you sighed at the taste of custard creams and something distinctly…her. She moaned softly and your grip on her waist tightened as the sound reverberated through your body, your knees weakening as her tongue gently caressed yours. Eventually, the need for air surpassed your desire for her and you reluctantly pulled away with a shuddering gasp,resting your forehead against hers.

She grinned and chuckled softly.

“Brilliant.”


End file.
